Full of Grace
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: Alaric gets a call from an old girlfriend from high school telling him he has a sixteen year old daughter. Not sure how to take it, he ignores it until the ex girlfriend is dead due to an animal attack and to try and the group go to Boston, to protect her. How will she feel about being pulled into a world she doesn't want to be in? Jeremy/OC
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** _I've been dying to write a Ric/Daughter fic for a while and I hope you guy's like it. The girl's sixteen, and it's a Jeremy/OC fic R&R and let me know what you think of it and I'll continue. The lyrics beneath are from Sarah Mclaughlin, Full of Grace (The title of the story) and they will appear in every chapter. It won't follow the story line really but I'll try to make it similar in everyway possible. _

**Disclamier:** _I do not own any of the character's unfortunetly but I do however own my own Character Grace, Kallie and Chris Anderson._

**Lyrics for the story:** _The winter here's cold and bitter _  
_It's chilled us to the bone _  
_We haven't seen the sun for weeks _  
_To long too far from home _  
_I feel just like I'm sinking _  
_And I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow _  
_I never thought I could feel so low _  
_Oh darkness I feel like letting go_

_If all of the strength and all of the courage _  
_Come and lift me from this place _  
_I know I could love you much better than this _  
_Full of grace _  
_Full of grace _  
_My love_

_So it's better this way, I said _  
_Having seen this place before _  
_Where everything we said and did _  
_Hurts us all the more_

_Its just that we stayed, too long _  
_In the same old sickly skin _  
_I'm pulled down by the undertow _  
_I never thought I could feel so low _  
_Oh darkness I feel like letting go_

_If all of the strength _  
_And all of the courage _  
_Come and lift me from this place _  
_I know I could love you much better than this _  
_Full of grace _  
_Full of grace _  
_My love_

* * *

**-PROLOGUE- **

He was moving around his apartment, picking things up and moving them around trying to, hurridly get ready to go meet his on and off friend. His phone began ringing and he picking it up quickly thinking it was Damon. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Damon, I told you I'd be there in an hour"

"This isn't Damon" A female voice said.

"Then who is it?" He asked stopping and biting his lip.

"You remember me Alaric, Kallie Anderson, high school" She said.

"Ahh, Kallie" He said with a small smile "Course I remember you, how did you get my number?"

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" She asked "Still as rude"

He laughed "Just the way I work" He said "Now...how did you get it again?"

"It doesn't matter, but I have something to tell you" She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't really know how to say it" She said.

Alaric made a face, even though she couldn't see it "You can tell me"

She sighed "It's just that I'm kind of springing it on you"

"Kallie?" He asked "What is it?"

"You have a daughter" She sputtered out.

Alaric froze, wide eyed "I...I have a what?"

"You have a daughter but you moved away before I got the chance to tell you about it"

Alaric said nothing in response, which made the woman panic.

"I don't want anything from you" She said quickly "That's not why I called"

"Then why did you call?!" He demanded finally able to get hs voice asked.

"I just thought you should know" She said in a hushed whisper.

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes" She answered "I just thought you'd like to know before-" But she cut herself off.

"Before what?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter" She replied "Her name's Grace Ric" She said.

Grace? His daughter's name was Grace? Wait! He had a daughter?! Alaric's heart thumped in his chest his brow sweating. How did he even respond to that.

"That's why you called?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd tell yoU"

"Tell me? You couldn't have gotten my number before this?" He spat.

Alaric wasn't usually a nasty person, but he was panicking, confused, nervous and uncertain.

"I couldn't get ahold of you!" She said back "I swear I'm not asking for anything! I've lasted this long without any help but it was just in case"

"In case what?" Ric asked.

"That's not improtant" She said "Goodbye Ric"

"Goodbye? That's all you have to say?!" He demanded but the phone line had went dead.

Alaric slammed the phone down on the counter and sighed, his hands instantly going to his face and he let out a groan. Now what?

"Someone's grouchy" A voice said.

Alaric looked up to see Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"Not a good time " Alaric said harshly.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked, next to Damon, Jeremy and Stefan.

"I just found out...some not so good information" Alaric said rubbing the sweat from his brow.

"What would that be?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a sixteen year old daughter" He said not looking at them.

Nobody said anything and they all just stared at him.

"I take it that's not ok with you" Damon said, earning a slap from Elena. "What?"

"No it's not ok" Alaric said "I have a daughter...and if I have a daughter that mean's she's probably in danger"

"I'm sure she's not" Elena said.

"Why is this you just finding out about it?" Jeremy asked confsed.

"I don't know" He said "She said she didn't want anything...but how am I supposed to explain this to Jenna?"

"You just straight out tell her" Elena said.

"Always the truth teller" Damon mocked.

"Damon" Stefan warned. "She's got a point Ric"

"How about you go see her" Elena said with a smile but it quickly dropped when she saw his expression "or not"

"I don't think a hormonal sixteen year old girl is going to want me to just turn up after sixteen years and say "Oh hey Grace I'm you're father nice to meet you after sixteen years of not knowing you exsisted"

Elena nodded and Damon smirked, folding his arms. "We could always find her...bring her here"

"No, no...and no" Alaric said "I think I'm just going to stick to being Alaric Saltzman history teacher"

"But you're her father" Stefan said "Doesn't she have a right to know you?"

"Not really, I mean come on...a vampire hunter...leading vampire's straight to her? Nah, I think not"

They all shrugged "Fair enough"

"Let's just get this over with" Alaric said impaitently his mood was deteriating by the minute and becomming worse and worse. He hoped he'd get over it eventually.

* * *

-** 1MONTH LATER- **

A month had passed since he'd found out he had a daughter, and yet he still couldn't bring himself to believe it or go anywhere near Boston ever again. He walked into the kitchen, where Jenna was sipping coffee and watching the world didn't understand why she watched that crap, there was nothing ever interesting on it, She turned to him with a grin and he smiled back.

She had been shocked when he'd told her, but he explained that he didn't even know himself. She'd asked if he was goona go meet her but Alaric declined saying she was better off with her mother.

Then, something on the news interuppted his thoughts and he gawked at the screen.

**"Thirty seven year old Kallie Anderson, was found mauled by what seems to be an animal attack" The news reporter said. **

"What is it with all these Animal attacks, they're everywhere!" Jenna said in an almost huffed tone.

Alaric couldn't believe what he was seeing, Animal attack? In Boston? He couldn't tare his gaze away from the screen, even when Jenna said his name. He knew that Jeremy had entered the kitchen, Elena after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked confused.

"I don't know"

"Ric?" Jeremy said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry...what?" He asked coming back to his senses.

"What's wrong with you"

"That's Kallie Anderson" He said pointing at the screen.

"So?" Jeremy asked.

"Kallie Anderson as in being the woman who called a month ago telling me I have a daughter"

They all stared at the screen, feeling bad for him. He stared and listened in to whatever was being said about the death and the name "Grace" was mentioned and he tuned it out.

"I need to go to work..." Jenna said "Try and make sure...he um is ok"

"We will" Elena nodded as Jenna patted Alaric's shoulder and left the house. Elena moved over to the tv and shut it off and turned to Alaric. "I think you should go to Boston"

"And say what Elena?" He asked.

"Tell her who you are, we'll come too if it makes it easier" She said.

"Elena's right" Jeremy nodded.

"I think this is what she telling me about" Alaric said.

"Who?"

"When she called, Kallie said something about before something happened to her"

"You think it's a real animal attack?" Jeremy asked.

"No"

"All the more reason to go" Elena said "If her mom was killed by a vampire or vampire's then she might need to be saved Ric, it's only fair the girl won't be able to handle it alone"

"Handle it? She's gonna think I'm insane!" Alaric bit.

"Not if Stefan and Damon are there" Jeremy said "Then she has no option to believe you"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you" Alaric said shaking his head.

"It's what has to happen, we'll all come" Elena said "I'll call Stefan"

Alaric nodded and looked to Jeremy who patted his shoulder "It'll be fine"

"What if we don't get there in time?"

"We will" Jeremy said nodding "We will"

Alaric nodded trying to settle his heartbeat, that was going about 100mph. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee...not particularly sure if he wanted to do this...he didn't want to bring an innocent young girl into something she might not be able to handle.

* * *

**_(A/N: Hope this is ok, and I'll continue it if you like it, if not oh well :) Anyways Let me know your thoughts on this and I'll see what I can do! - Sam) _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _I've been dying to write a Ric/Daughter fic for a while and I hope you guy's like it. The girl's sixteen, and it's a Jeremy/OC fic R&R and let me know what you think of it and I'll continue. The lyrics beneath are from Sarah Mclaughlin, Full of Grace (The title of the story) and they will appear in every chapter (But only the Chorus). It won't follow the story line really but I'll try to make it similar in everyway possible. _

**Disclamier:** _I do not own any of the character's unfortunetly but I do however own my own Character Grace, Kallie and Chris Anderson._

**Lyrics for the story:** _If all of the strength _  
_And all of the courage _  
_Come and lift me from this place _  
_I know I could love you much better than this _  
_Full of grace _  
_Full of grace _  
_My love_

**Thank you: **_VisionInWhite, , xxRAINBOWunicornsXX and RainySmithCulleSalvatore X for your wonderful reviews :) and to all of you who followed thi story. I'm Glad you like it! Hope you continue to like it and here is Chapter 1.a_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stubborn...alot like you. **

It had taken Alaric a week to find the courage to actually decide to go but this trip to Boston, was going on forever and ever, especially with six people in Alaric's car. He sat up front, driving obviously with Damon in the passanger seat. Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie were in the back. Luckily his car was big enough for them to fit in but the thought of them meeting his...daughter at the same time as him made him more edgy.

"Road trips work well for all of us, don't you think?" Damon smirked turning to everyone.

Alaric, Stefan and Jeremy scoffed at him while Elena and Bonnie groaned. Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to face the road ahead.

"SO why is Witchy here again?" Damon asked facing Alaric.

"We don't have a clue what this girl looks like"

"You mean your daughter" Damon corrected.

"Yeah..." Alaric hesitated "daughter"

"I can do a spell to find her, where she lives or what she looks like and as soon as I spot her I'll know" Bonnie said confidently.

"I'm pretty sure if she's your daughter Ric she'll look a little like you" Stefan said sitting forward.

"I hope not" Damon smirked earning a death glare from Alaric.

"You're only giving me more reasons for me to fling you out of this car" Alaric said shaking his head.

"I'll just follow you...kill you then you'll come back to life" Damon smirked.

"You will not!" Jeremy said kicking Damon's chair.

Damon glared at him and rolled his eyes looking back to the road and noticed the sign.

"We're here" Alaric said, his voice shaking slightly due to the nervousness.

Elena sat forward again and touched his shoulder "It's going to be fine, she's going to be fine"

Alaric only sighed, causing Damon to frown he and Alaric had a love/hate relationship, though he'd never admit that to anyone but himself, but he didn't like the fact that his friend was nervous. It was something that Alaric was good at covering up, even if someone knew.

Bonnie moved over to Alaric and took ahold of his hand and she zoned out for a few minutes, still speaking under her breath. She then abruptly let go of his hand and sighed.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing...I found her" She said rolling her eyes.

"Where?" Elena asked.

"She's at her home" She said "Which is about half a mile from here"

"Better get going if we're to meet little Ric" Damon smirked getting back in the car.

Alaric glared at him and walked round, getting in the other side, as everyone else did as well.

"Where?" Alaric asked.

"Treamount street" Bonnie said. "I saw the sign"

"Oh" Alaric said shrugging "I know where that is...know what house it is too"

"How?"

"Because that's where she used to live" Alaric said.

"Or you know" Damon said "Your daughter still lives"

Alaric rolled his eyes and continued driving the car, the sun glazing in the window, causing him to squint at it slightly. Eventually the got there, Alaric parked across the street from a house and stared across at it.

"There?" Elena asked.

"There" He said nodding.

They waited for about five minutes, nobody making a move and just as Alaric picked up the courage he saw the window open and everyone moved so they could see. That's when the y saw her, a girl the same age as Jeremy climb out of the window and on to the roof.

She moved slowly after leaving her window open slightly and got closer to the edge.

"What is she doing?" Alaric asked astonished.

Just then the front door opened and a woman walked out, blonde hair and big boobs walked out and moved so she could see the girl.

"I'd get back in the house if I were you Grace" She said loudly.

The girl stared down at her, making a face "You can't tell me what to do"

"I can when you live in my house" The blonde shrieked.

"Your house?" Grace asked "Are you serious? I'm not gonna listen to some blonde bimbo with fake boobs, now if you don't mind"

The blonde stomped her foot childishly, and everybody in the car watched with amusment and confusion, as the young girl moved to the side of the roof and the blonde followed her.

"Will you get bent!" Grace snapped.

"Grace get off the roof!" She said.  
"Or what?"

"I'll call your mom" She said and then mocked the girl "Oh no wait..."

The girl wasn't that high off the ground and looked around seeing if anybody was watching. Fortunetly for the people in the car she didn't notice them and she jamp down ontop of the blonde, who let out a shreik.

She got up, and bit her lip "I told you if you brought my mom up again I'd hurt you...consider that a warning"

"GRACE!" A voice snapped.

Grace froze and turned to where the car was and they seen a man with dark hair go into the garden. She looked over at him and folded her arms.

"Oh look...Doctor Buzz kill"

"Get in the house"

"No"

"Grace" He warned.  
"I'm not scared of you anymore Chris" She said shaking her head "And you and your bimbo can totally do better off without be in the house"

"Get in the house"

"I'd rather cut out my eyes and feed them to wolves"

"But you have such pretty eyes" The blonde behind her said.

She glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Grace that's enough" The man sighed "Just go into the house"

"Uh...no"

"I'll pick you up"

"No you won't"

He shrugged and then had her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She cried kicking her legs and flailing her arms. "PUT ME DOWN"

In the car everyone watched in astonishment, not particluarly sure what to say.

"She's somethin'" Damon said looking at Alaric.

"Yeah...I noticed"

"Stubborn...alot like you" Elena smirked.

"So are you gonna-" Jeremy began.

"No i think I'll leave it a while"

Just then the door burst open and out she ran, well more like sprinted from the door and down the garden. She got out of the gate and turned back, just a few feet away from the car.

"Should we grab her?" Damon asked.

Alaric looked over to him and made a face before turning back to watch the girl. Who was still facing the gate as the man came back out of the house, it was then that alaric realised who he was. Chris Anderson. He was Kallie's younger brother and a complete ass.

"I hate him" Alaric said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"The guy standing in the door" Alaric answered.

"Why? Who is he?" Stefan asked.

"Chris Anderson" He said "kallie's younger brother, fought with him a few times"

"Who won?" Damon and Jeremy asked at the same time.

Alaric stared at the two before rolling his eyes "Fair enough fight" He answered.

"I could always fight him" Damon smirked.

"Shut up Damon" Elena said folding her arms.

They watched as the girl moved back a bit, near the edge of the pavement.

"She moves out any futher, she'll be on the road" Jeremy said.

"Grace get back in here" He shouted.

"Still as bossy" Alaric said shaking his head.

"Nah" She shouted back "I'm good"

"You don't come back in, I won't let you back in later"

"Good...beats hangin around you and the bimbo" She said to him.

Alaric shook his head and watched carefully.

"I mean it...I won't let you back in"

"Man it's not even your house!" She shouted back "It's my mom's"

"Well your mom's dead isn't she?!" He snapped.

Causing the girl to freeze "You're a dick!" She spat.

"I didn't mean that"

"Goodbye Chris"

"You have nowhere to go!" He shouted.

"I'll sleep in the woods with the wolves and the vampires!" She mocked him.

"That's not funny Grace" He said back in a hard tone.

"Yeah. Ok...bye" She called. "Scyonara"

He ran down to the gate and she bolted down the road, and around the corner. Alaric finally, in anger got out the car causing Chris to look over at him. everybody else in the car froze, not sure what was gonna happen.

"Oh look who it is" Chris said. "Your daughter just ran down that way if it's sixteen years of catching up you wanna do"

"That's not why I'm here" Alaric replied calmly.

"Wel if you're lookin' for Kallie Alaric you're about two weeks two late man" He said folding his arms.

"Yeah I heard" He said.

"How's your life Ric? Huh? Still alone?"

Alaric went to reply but Damon did it for him. "Actually he has a girlfriend back in Mystic Falls"

"Oh really...sure it's not you he's dating?!" The guy smirked.

"Can I kill him?" Damon asked.

Alaric shrugged "Not in public" He said.

Damon smirked and leaned on the car "Where did the girl go?" Damon asked.

"Why? She's not gonna want to talk to you" He said to Alaric "I mean...as far as she's concerned you didn't want anything to do with her"

"I didn't even know she exsisted" Alaric spat back.

"Well...that's not what she knows...but uh good luck trying to get her past the fact that she didn't have a dad man" He said and he turned, heading back into the house. Alaric's hand were balled up into fists, he had never liked that dick and wasn't gonna start liking him now.

"What did he mean?" Elena asked as Alaric and Damon got back into the car. "That she thought you didn't want anything to do with her?"

"Must've been something either Kallie or he told her"

"Why would they do that to a little girl?" Bonnie asked making a face.

"No idea" Alaric said making a face.

"We better go find her" Stefan said "She could get hurt out there alone"  
"So skeptic" Damon said to Stefan rolling his eyes.  
"He's right" Jeremy said "If it was a vampire who killed her mom then that must mean there's vampire's here"

Alaric started the car and began to drive, and eventually Damon pointed up ahead and he saw her, sitting on a wall, kicking her legs in and out, sitting with another girl with a punked style haircut causing Alaric to cringe slightly. He pulled up and sighed.

"It'll be fine" Everyone reassured him.

"Yeah...let's hope so" He said getting out the car.

He walked over, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Grace, noticed him straight away and the other girl took off running, must've thought he was a cop.

"Grace Anderson?" He asked.

She just stared at him and folded her arms "What's it to you?"

"I'm Alaric Saltzman"

"If you're here to take me home then you can forget all about it" She said eyeing him "Because I'm not going back there"

"No" He said shaking his head, his brow and his palms were sweaty, and he breathed in heavily. "I'm your dad"


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews and your support over the past two chapters guys, I honestly didn't think anyone would read this but...glad you are and I'm happy you're reading it:)  
**

**Here's chapter 2 and it might be a bit short but I'll try and make the next one longer (Hopefully) **

**Chapter 2: In Denial. **

_"I'm your dad" _The words rang in her mind as she stared at him, not sure how to respond. She tried to let them wrap around her head but it didn't sink in and she jamp from the wall and folded her arms again.

"You're not my dad" She said shaking her head "I don't have one"

"Yeah...I get why you would feel that way...but it's true" He said "I really am your dad "

"My mom said that-" She began but Alaric cut her off.

"I didn't want anything to do with you? Well it was a lie" He said "I didn't even know you exsisted"

"My mom didn't say that" She said narrowing her eyes "She told me my dad died"

Alaric stared at her "But your uncle-"

"My Uncle's a dick" She said shaking her head "He's a liar"

Alaric stared back at her and she blushed under his gaze and looked away, her arms still folded.

"Why are you here?" She asked looking at him again.

"I found out about you-"

"And how did you find out about me?"

"Your mom called about a month ago"

She frowned and made a face and then she looked past him at the car behind him and then back at Alaric.

"You have lots of friends" She said.

"They're uh...just helping"

"Helping with what?"

"Ajust"

"Ajust? Ajust to what? What's there toAjust too?"

"Being a dad" he said nodding stubbornly.

"You're not my dad" She said again.

He sighed and looked away from her "How do I prove it?"

"I don't want you to prove anything" She said "I've went sixteen years without one, I don't need one now"

She stalked away from him, trying to keep her exterior wall up. She didn't know if she believed him or not but right now? She knew she had to get away from him.

Alaric watched her go and frowned, groaning internally and walked back over to the car.

"That didn't go well" Damon said.

"She's in denial" Alaric replied starting the car.

"Why?" Jeremy asked "Shouldn't she be happy that she has a dad?"

"Some people don't see it that way Jeremy" Stefan said "A sixteen year old who believed her dad to be dead, and the her mom dying and the someone popping up randomly and saying I'm your dad...it's bound to make you go into shock"

"Where is she going to go?" Elena asked "Her uncle chucked her out...he's almost as bad as John"

"See there's a thing Chris and John have in common" Alaric said.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"They're both dicks" Alaric shook his head and drove.

* * *

They'd stayed the night in Boston, not sure whether to leave yet or not because Alaric clearly didn't know what to do. He, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy were sitting outside the school. The sun shining brightly and they watched carefully, trying to spot her.

"There" Jeremy said he pointed to her.

She didn't look as if she'd slept but she had different clothes on, which meant that Chris had either let her in or she'd snuck in. "Listen in" Alaric said to Stefan and Damon who nodded in response.

She met the girl she'd been with the night before _"Well you look...indifferent" _

_"Don't even go there" Grace replied and sat across from her. _

_"So what did that guy want yesterday?" _

_"Nothing of any importance" Grace snorted and the other girl __pulled a bottle from her bag. "Really?" _

_"What? It get's me through the day" _

_"You have problems Mel" Grace scoffed. _

_"Well everyone has problems" She said "You seem to have the most" _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Grace laughed. _

_"Your uncle and au-" _

_"She is NOT my aunt don't even say that word...makes my skin crawl" _

_"Well the bimbo then" She said "seem to be obsessed with making your life miserable" _

_"Uh..yeah I noticed thanks for that" grace said. _

"What are they saying" Alaric asked.

"That her uncle and bimbo as she puts it" Damon said "Are making her life miserable"

"The other girl asked about you"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing" Damon said.

"I have a plan" Jeremy said and got out the car.

"Get in the car!" Damon said.

"Don't worry" He said "I'll get her to talk"

Jeremy stalked away from them and then walked up to Grace and her friend.

"Hey.." He said awkwardly.

The two girl's looked at him "Uh..." The punkish one said.

"Hi" Grace said.

"I'm new here and a bit lost...would you be able to show me around?" Jeremy asked.

"We're busy"

"No we're not" Grace said "Sure"

"Grace you're a sucker" The other girl said getting up "Have fun"

"Where are you going?" Grace asked her.

"Ditching...you're a lamo who won't come" The girl left and Grace looked to Jeremy.

"Come where?"

Grace smiled at him "She smokes weed"

"Do you?" Jeremy asked.

"No" She said shaking her head "I'm just not into that"

"I get the feeling you're lying" Jeremy said.

She grinned slighltly "What makes you get that?"

"I smoke week...or I did" He said shrugging.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well..you can go with her if you want" She said.  
"Uh...I'd rather stay here"

"That's what they all say" Grace smirked "Grace"

"Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you Jeremy"

"You too"

* * *

Later Jeremy got back in the car and stared at everyone.

"What?"

"That was the smartest thing you've ever done" Damon smirked.

"What?"

"You got her to trust you" Stefan said.

"We spoke for the whole of fifteen minutes" Jeremy said, but he was lying.

"Jer you were gone two hours" Alaric said.

"Really?"

"Yeah" They all nodded.

"So what did you learn?" Damon asked.

"She's just a girl that lost her mom" He said shrugging "She's acting out..."

"Like you did" Damon said.

"Yeah without the drugs"

"Right"

"Well I'm glad she's not on drugs" Alaric sighed.

Everybody laughed at him and he shook his head and drove back to the motel that they'd been staying at. He didn't know what to do...the girl was in denial but he had to get her to believe him because maybe then she wouldn't be so miserable.


End file.
